


Amy Rose.

by QueenIsSpicy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, College, Crazy, Cute, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Forgiveness, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Rape, Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsSpicy/pseuds/QueenIsSpicy
Summary: Amy just confessed to Sonic after many years and started dating. Even though it was mutual she still felt there were too many "pests" Around and just decided to get rid of them one by one..
Relationships: Amy Rose & Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. First impression

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. They're owned by Sega and their creators.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy just confessed to Sonic and he wanted to introduce her to his friends.

" Please accept my feelings Sonic! " Amy pleaded as she gave her love letter to him. Sonic being flustered by the situation took it, and read it. He smiled at Amy and nodded slowly. 

"I-I like you too. " He replied. Amy's smile widened and ran to sonic jumping into his arms kissing him. He blushed as they parted. 

"This means the world to me! " Amy hugged him. Sonic just hugged her back smiling and chucking to himself. After all the girl from his childhood and the cutest girl in college liked him back, of course he was overjoyed. 

\---------------------------------------

After a while Sonic went to his friends with Amy. Sonic went into his dorm with Tails. He opened the for and saw Tails, Shadow and Knuckles. Tails looked at Sonic and Amy as they held hands. 

"oh shit no way. Who asked who out? " He immediately figured them out without them saying anything. Knuckles just looked at them. 

"So you really just got the cutest girl here huh? " He asked. Sonic became flustered and Amy laughed. 

"Surely I'm not that cute, and I asked him out. " She giggled. Tails gasped. 

"Ohh so Sonic was the pussy in the end. " He laughed. Sonic just pouted. 

"It's not like you've asked anyone out Tails. You can't say much. " He smirked. 

"Fair enough. " Tails sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Shadow just drank his coffee disinteresed. 

"I guess knuckles owes us money for the bet. " He just mentioned. Sonic gasped at his friends. 

"You placed a bet on us? " He asked in disbelief. 

"Sonic you've always did these bets, because of you we got used to it. " Tails chuckled. Amy giggled at their funny behavior. 

"Touché." Sonic replied sulking a little. "Wait so you and Shadow place a bet that Amy would ask me out? " He asked. 

"Yep." Tails answered. "And we were right lol" Knuckles huffed in anger. 

"I could've totally won. " He said. Tails nodded. 

"Sureeee. You think you can go against this big brain of mine? " Knuckles just looked off annoyed. Sonic waved his hands chuckled a bit. 

"Anyways you know Amy because she's so popular right? Well she doesn't know ye so introduce yourselves. " He smiled. Tails nodded. 

"I'm Miles Prower, You can call me Tails though, it's my middle name" Amy nodded smiling. She then looked at Shadow. 

"Shadow." He simply said. She then looked at Knuckles. 

"Names Knuckles. Just don't be that annoying shit girlfriend that keeps her boyfriend to herself, alright? " He said staring at her not trusting her. Amy frowned and Sonic gasped. 

"Knuckles! Be easy on her, we just started dating" Knuckles just looked away not caring. Amy shook her head. 

"It's okay not everyone has to like me" She smiled. Tails just waved his hand. 

"Don't worry about him. He's like that to everyone who is new to the group, he will like you eventually. You seem like a nice girl. " Amy nodded. 

"Okay" Sonic kissed her cheek. 

"You should go to your dorm now Ames. It's getting late. " Amy nodded as she waved good bye to his friends and him himself. And walked out. 

As Amy was walking to her dorm she smiled. "I think I made a good impression. I hope they like me" She giggled and happily went to her dorm and went to sleep.


	2. First Insect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amy and Sonic started dating, Amy notices he speaks to many girls and starts to feel very angry inside. Suddenly a girl blushing while talking to sonic snaps Amy and she became the first insect Amy has to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence and death.

Amy tapped her pen on a page of her book anxiously thinking about something. She was really irritated. 

"Amy you good? You've been acting strange lately" Her best friend Blaze walked up to her from behind and hugged her. She just came out of the shower. "Is this about your new boyfriend? "Amy flinched. " So it is.. What did he do? "

"He didn't do anything Blaze.. I've been just... Anxious? I've realized he associates himself with a lot of girls and I know not to worry but still.. " She sighed leaning back her head on Blaze's chest. She noticed Blaze was only wearing a bra like always. Blaze started patting her head.

"You should rest your pretty little head Amy. It's not like Sonic is a playboy. Or at least I don't think he is? " She clutched her hand in the air. "If he is I will give him a good punch the face. " Amy chuckled. 

"Nah He's very innocent about that stuff. He's so amazing how he does that.. He doesn't even get that jealous if I talk to his friends alone. Though I'm not saying he doesn't get jealous at all but like... " She sighs. "I'm jealous. " Blaze laughed and replied in her monotone voice. 

"Aw don't worry. Just relax, maybe have a date with him this weekend? It could help~" She cooed. Amy laughed.

"Silly. I know, we actually did make plans to go on one. " Blaze gasped slightly. 

"Ohh you both already getting at it I see" Amy blushed red. 

"No like that you goof! " She threw a pillow at her and Blaze laughed. 

"Sorry sorry! Haha" 

\---------------------------------------

It was Amy's last class in the whole day and it was only the afternoon. She walked and then saw her boyfriend Sonic and a fox girl chatting and laughing away. Amy just stared at them as her book fell. The girl looked like she was blushing. And at that moment something in Amy snapped and she wasn't sure what it was. Her vision made it seem like the girl near sonic was an insect now. Something.. She needs to get rid of. 

Amy suddenly approached them. Sonic's eyes lit up as he saw his girlfriend. 

"Hey Ames!! " He waved at her happily. Amy giggled making them both fall for her smile. 

"Hey Sonikku! I just need to steal Lexi from you" She said the fox girl blushed shyly that a cute girl like Amy knows her name.. Amy praised herself happily for memorizing every college students name in her year. 

"Sure thing Ames. Have fun! " He said and ran off. 

"Lexi follow me! I need help with something" Amy smiled as she walked. Lexi felt flustered and nodded. 

"O-okay! " She said. 

After they arrived. They were in the storage room. Lexi looked around as she walked in front of Amy. 

"Oh here? Storage room? What kind of help do you need? " She asked. Suddenly it got dark and it sounded like the doors got locked. "Amy Rose!? You there?? Why did it get so dark? " She started asking questions. 

"I'm still here. " Amy replied. 

"Oh thank goodness. Someone must've locked us in! " She said trying to open the door. 

"I locked us in here. " Amy giggled. Lexi shuddered. 

"What? " She asked. "Why? "

"Hmm.. Maybe because you're an insect deserved to be caged and locked up? Such a burden like you shouldn't exist you annoy me. " Lexi started shaking at Amy's cold words. She teared up. 

"What? What d-do you mean..? " She asked carefully. She was so scared. She couldn't see and she was threatened. "Is this because I was near your boyfriend?... I don't like him I promise!!! " She begged. 

"I saw your expression. He is attractive so I don't blame you but... You dare to be near him and think you got a chance when he has me? " She scoffed and giggled harshly. "In your dreams honey.. " Lexi Tensed up feeling strange. "But maybe you can stay in your dreams if you still wish to be with him..? " Lexi looked around suddenly feeling a chill up her spine as she hears something being picked up. 

"N-no I'm fine! I promise I won't be near him anymore just let me go! " She begged Amy. Amy smiled creepily as she crept up behind her. 

"That's a little too late Lexi. It was nice meeting you though! ~" She then swung a bat at lexis head so hard blood splashed everywhere. "Oops a little bit too hard.. I have to clean this up. " Amy still kept smiling though. She felt satisfied. "It was not bad for my first time though.... Hmm this might be a bad addiction~" She giggled as she started to clean her gloves and face and the floor. She waited until it was night and everyone went to their dorms. She then walked out of the storage room and into the basement while draging Lexi's lifeless body to the fire garbage. She burned her body and all the evidence. Amy giggled and her giggle turned into laughter. She crouched down and stared at the fire. "Oh I think I've lost my mind.. I have no sympathy at all anymore. " She giggled again. "Too bad for the girls though.. I think blaze is the only one who I can let slide if she talks to him since I trust her.. " She smiled. "Imagine she found me doing this.. She would think I've gone crazy out of my mind. Reckon she'd leave me too? " She shook her head and stood up. "She doesn't have to know. Neither does sonic. It's fine" She walked away after the fire burnt out and the evidence is gone. "Everything will be just perfect. " She said to herself.


	3. Second Insect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Sonic were in a class and the professor suddenly said there's a 2 person project. Unfortunately for them. The professor picked who would be with who and Sonic was picked to be with a bird girl. Amy's insides were raging but she planned a little nice surprise for the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: includes Sex scene (you can skip)

Sonic and Tails were in their dorms just hanging out talking about stuff. Sonic was on the couch and Tails was on the floor leaning on it. Tails was on his phone and then gasped. 

"There's someone missing from our school" He said. Sonic perked his head up and looked at Tails' phone. 

"Lexi? Oh god. I know her" Sonic went uneasy. 

"Uh.. Hopefully no one else goes missing.. We need to be careful" Tails rubbed his cheek nervously. "It's scary how these things happen. "

" Hey it will be alright. I'll protect you and the others, you know I've been practicing self defence" Sonic reassured him. Tails smiled a crooked smile. 

"Yeah.. " Tails sighed. Sonic then looked at the time. 

"Oh shit I need to go, I have two classes with Ames and I need to go pick her up from her dorm. " Sonic smiled. Tails nodded and waved his hand. 

"Sure sure. Go ahead" Tails laughed a bit. Sonic nodded and ran out after putting on his coat. 

\---------------------------------------

Amy was waiting for Sonic. She then heard a knock on her dorm. She opened it. 

"Hey Ames! Are you ready to go class-.." He asked but slowly eyed her up and down. She was wearing a tight shirt that showed her cleavage and a mini skirt. Sonic blushed. "Woah.. "

"What's wrong? " Amy asked clueless. "Oh my clothes? Me and my roommate share clothes . It's a little tight though.. " She looked at her boobs as that's where it was tightest most. "Anyway shall we go? " She asked. Sonic nodded still staring at his girlfriend. He thought she looked kinda sexy. 

Sonic realized as they were walking they were late to class so he had an idea. He suddenly pinned Amy down on the wall. 

"Hey Ames.. We are already late so... Let's skip this first class. " He said in a husky voice. Amy blushed and shivered at the sudden change in tone. 

"S-sonikku? " She breathed out but then got surprised with Sonic putting his lips on hers. As they started to make out he opened a door behind her which was a little janitors room he pushed her and himself in it while still making out. He locked the door behind him. 

*Erotic scene* (skip to the end of the erotic scene) 

He then started putting his hand slowly up her leg and Amy shivered at the touch. Sonic smirked as he put his hand all the way up her skirt and on her waist. 

"Amy.. You... Can be very sexy too. " He whispered. He started kissing her neck and gave her a hickey. 

"Ah!" She moaned out loud accidentally. Sonic put his hand on her mouth.

"Careful there can be people outside. " He kissed her again. She flinched as he slowly put his hand on her panties. She moaned in his hand as he rubbed her sensitive place. Sonic was admiring her as he continued to do what he was doing. Amy suddenly started rubbing his bulge with her hand that and Sonic groaned quietly. He went closer to her than they already were and pinned her again with his other arm. He started rubbing her clit and Amy bit her lip hard trying not to moan out loud again. They stared at each other the whole time. Sonic then covered her mouth again with his other hand as he put his finger in her. Amy gasped in his hand making her much louder moans muffled. Sonic then put in two fingers and Amy was feeling too much that her legs started shaking. 

"Do you like it..? " He smirked and Amy nodded her head. Sonic lifted her hand to her mouth. "Cover your mouth... " He ordered her and she obeyed. He then unzipped his pants and took out his... He then started to jerk off to her sexy figure. He started groaning and blushed redder by the second but he kept staring at Amy and Amy stared at him. He then took out his fingers and Amy flinched. Sonic looked at her going much nearer. 

"Can I...? " He asked with pleading eyes. Amy smiled and nodded. He then positioned himself and finally put it in.

"Ah!!" She moaned loud enough for anyone to hear, Sonic out of Panic put his hand over her mouth a little rougher. 

"Amy! I-I told you.. Be quiet" He groaned quietly as she was tight. Suddenly people started walking by the door, a different class ended near them and Amy got shocked. "Hn... Amy not so t-tight..people right? A class must've ended early..." He said as he started slowly thrusting into her. She gasped in his hand and moaned. She had lost all her power to stand and Sonic noticed. He lifted her up against the wall and held her as he continued to thrust in her. She was moaning a lot into his hand and Sonic thought it was really sexy. 

They then continued doing it until the bell rang for a 20 minute break. 

*end of erotic scene. *

They walked out of the room carefully while no one around. Amy and sonic looked messy and Amy had Sonic's coat on since he gave her a hickey. They both blushed not knowing what to think. The fact that they just did it or the fact they both lost their virginity in the janitors room. Either way it was shocking but they both felt good from it. 

"S-sonikku let's go to class.. " Amy said shyly and Sonic nodded feeling flustered.

\---------------------------------------

Amy and Sonic were in class now and they both felt shy because people were looking at them and some of the remarks were heard like: 'they totally did it.' They thought how'd they know but maybe it's because of the sexy Aura around them. 

The class continued like normal but the professor suddenly put his ruler down. 

"There will be a project on today's subject. So You will need a partner. " Everyone got excited until... "I will be picking them. " Everyone then booed at the professor. "Because some of you won't be able to do it with friends and you need to concentrate in this. It's an important assignment. Please do cooperate" The professor smiled. "Anyway I have the names here. If it's fate then maybe you'll be with your friend. " He then started naming 2 people in each team. Amy got angry that she wasn't with Sonic. A girl then walked up to him. She had wings and looked pretty cute. She was a bird. Amy glared at her but the girl was oblivious. 

"Hey! You're Sonic right? I'm your partner" She smiled in a friendly way. Amy just wanted to stab her right there and then but she can't. The girl was clearly into him and kept up the 'oh I'm a nice girl notice me' act. 

"Oh yeah! And you're... Paige? " He asked. She nodded. 

"Yep! Happy to work with you" She giggled. Amy just walked out of the class while they were chatting. Amy bit her nail anxiously. 

"How can I kill that pest.. He needs her for the project. " She nervously thought to herself. "Maybe after they're done.. Then I can.. " She giggled to herself creepily. "Yes... Perfect. " She smiled innocent but behind that smile. It was a demon. 

\---------------------------------------

A couple of days passed after the project thing there was another news about a girl missing. This time everyone was together in Sonic's room. 

"Oh my god. Another one.. Why and how are they all going missing? " Tails asked getting anxious. Sonic just went uneasy again and looked off. 

"Yeah... And I know them both.. " He said. Shadow looked at them and Amy. Amy put on an act of a timid girl. 

"I hope I'm not next... They're all girls so far.. And cute ones too.. " She shook her head. Sonic put an arm around her. 

"I'll protect you. I won't let anyone touch you Amy. " He said. Everyone looked away and Amy smiled her signature innocent smile. 

"Okay I trust you sonic.. " Her act and voice were perfect but her eyes showed no sanity.

When everyone started to leave. Amy was already out. She was laughing to herself on her way to her dorm. 

"They'll never know... " She giggled. "Ah Amy Rose you lost your sanity all together. "She smiled. 

" There's still many flies in this school~ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got shy at the sex scene so... I hope it's good.


	4. Third insect leads to pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy kills and gets caught by a certain fox...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: R*PE. Please don't read if it will trigger you please, I don't want anyone reading this feel sad or upset by it ♡♡♡

Tails was in his dorm while Sonic was out to his classes. He did research on the recent cases of the two girls that went missing and assumed dead. He was scared that it can happen to anyone and was trying to get leads. 

He looked at one document which made his eyes grow wide. The headline said 'Both girls seen last with the most beautiful girl in school'. Of course the whole thing didn't show any proof of Amy having something to do with it. Maybe it was a coincidence. 

"Wait.. " Tails gasped as he read ' Both girls spoke to sonic before it happened, maybe he has something to do with it? '. 

"Holy shit.. They're suspecting Sonic this isn't good.. Amy is very suspicious too. " He said to himself. "It can't be Sonic, he isn't the type.. But also is Amy... She doesn't look like a kidnapper or murderer. " He bit his nails. "Maybe I should look into Amy first.. "

He then started to slowly follow Amy and she didn't seem suspicious until.... 

\---------------------------------------

"Heyy Sonikku, can you hold this for me? " She asked giving him her bag. 

"Of course" He chuckled. She smiled as she grabbed books off the selves she needed. They were in the school library.

"Did you hear about the new talk? Everyone's talking about the girls who went missing.. You don't think they're dead do you? " He asked nervously. Amy showed no signs of interest. 

"Why'd you interest yourself in that..? No Offence Sonikku but I don't associate with that kind of stuff.. Puts too much stress you know? " She simply said. Sonic sweat dropped not expecting her cold attitude towards the topic. 

"Yeah but I'm just worried.. " He blushed lightly and looked away. "What if you're next? " He asked. Amy giggled. 

"Aw you're so sweet but don't worry. " She moved in front of him trying to get a book. He couldn't see her face. "Nothing will happen to me, don't think silly thoughts... You said yourself you will protect me, did you not? " Sonic blushed. 

"Yeah I did.. " He muttered shyly. 

"So there ya go! " She faced him putting her books in the bag he's holding. She sounded sweet and looked cute too but her eyes creeped him out a bit. "Sonic you shouldn't worry about things like that, let's study for our exams next week" She said walking away after she took her bag. Sonic stumbled a bit on his words not knowing why her eyes showed that weird glow. 

"O-okay.. "

.   
.   
. 

Tails gasped for air as he was behind the shelf Amy and Sonic were in front of. He saw Amy's expression and just held his breath. He felt like she saw him. 

"Oh my god. It is her.. " He sweat dropped. He quickly shook his head. "Miles prower. Calm down you don't have enough proof. We have to know for sure.. " He looked at the door Amy and Sonic left through. "Her expression was so scary. " He hugged his arms. Shivering. 

\---------------------------------------

It was evening and Amy was looking at a dead body in front of her. She giggled as she crouched down and rubbed her victims cheek. 

"How cute.. Only if you didn't confess to him.. " She smiled. Her ears perked as she heard a gasp. Her head quickly turned towards it. Tails was just in the room looking at her and a dead girl with blood everywhere. Tails quickly tried to leave but Amy ran quicker than him and knocked him out with her hand onto his neck. 

"It.. Is you" He said before slowly passing out. The last thing he saw was Amy standing smiling at him. 

"Should've minded your own business♡ ,Tails.. " She giggled. And he blacked out. 

\---------------------------------------

Tails slowly opened his eyes noticing a pain in his neck immediately. He tried rubbing it but noticed his hands were tied with a rope on a pole and he was on the floor. He gasped. 

"What the!! Where am I? " He asked confused and scared. Amy walked into view in front of him. She looked bored and crouched in front of him. 

"Finally you woke up.. I didn't want to wake you" She said sweetly. Tails furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You're a murderer! Why do you do this?? " He asked confused and hurt that his best friends girlfriend did such a thing. 

"You don't have to know, silly" She smiled. "I was just killing off some flies.. You know how they're annoying" She giggled. Tails had an angry expression and she didn't like it. "Tails.. I'll get sad if you look at me like that" She said Tails shook his head. 

"I don't care you're a murderer! " He yelled at her. She lightly gasped at the reaction and just stood up and looked away. For a while they stayed like that and Tails was slowly getting confused and scared of what she's thinking. She slowly smiled and looked at him. 

"Well... Tails you really disappointed me.. As my Pawn you're not supposed to be like this" She said as she went on her knees in front of him. He raised an eyebrow confused even more. 

"Pawn? " She smiled as he looked at her and she looked at him. "What do you-?! " He gasped as she put her hand on the zipper of his pants. 

"You'll see. " She said. 

*R*pe scene, please skip if you can't handle such writing* 

She unzipped his pants and he blushed immediately. 

"W-what are yo-U!! " He yelped as she took his... Out. He teared up quickly. "No no! Amy! Sonic! Sonic is your boyfriend- w-what are you doing!! " He asked desperately trying to make her to stop. She looked at him as she begins to blush. She started stroking his dick and raised her brow as he started moaning and crying. 

"Just deal with it Tails.. " She said coldly. She went down and he gasped loud as he felt her lips on his tip. He shook his head sobbing. 

"No! No! Please! Don't do it-! You can't... Not to sonic! " He pleaded. Amy then started sucking him off. He sobbed between his moans. Begging her to stop during it. "W-why.. Ah why are you.. Doing this..I won't tell!! Just please! " He cried. When he came , she got it on her face and she sat back on her knees.

"Would you stop whining.. ?" She said. She then smiled. "I'm doing this so you can't tell anyone especially Sonic himself.. If you do say anything about what happened, I'll tell them you raped me. " She said sweetly. Tails eyes widened as he couldn't believe he'd been cornered. She rubbed his cheek. "Just shh... And endure it.. " She smiled before she positioned on him and suddenly put him in her. He gasped again and stared at the situation. 

"N-NO! " He yelled sobbing a lot. He couldn't believe he was doing it with his best friends girlfriend. As he kept crying she just kept at it , moaning herself. Her dress was getting messy and tails just tried begging her to stop when he could breathe. 

He then slowly stopped crying or trying to ask her to stop as it didn't work on her. He just grunted and moaned quietly now while he gave up. She smiled to herself creepily as she noticed his sudden change in behavior. She kept riding him until he came and at this point his eyes just went dull. He really gave up. 

*End of r*pe scene*

She smiled while blushing as she got off him and cleaned herself up. She zipped up his pants back. She crouched down at his level looking at his dull eyes. 

"Tails. Now we are the same. We were one, you and Sonic's Girlfriend. What would he think? What would he think that his best friend did it with his girlfriend? " She smiled creepily as she went near his ear. "He would leave you.. He would make everyone leave you... No one would help you" She whispered. Tails looked at the ground silent. "You should give up entirely and just help me from now on... You know what sonic said. A friend of his is a friend of mine, So I hope you can help. " She giggled in his ear. "If you don't, I'll tell them. I'll tell them you raped me. " She started acting , frowning and shivering. He looked at her. 

".. Ok" He said as he realized he had no choice. She was also a very good actor. Amy's face lit up happily like an Innocent child's. 

"Perfect! Then we have a deal" She giggled. She then unwrapped his hands and he just stood up looking at his hands with a dull expression. Amy walked toward him and held his hands, looking at them. "I hope I didn't tie them too hard, does it hurt? " She asked and Tails just shook his head. 

"No." He said. Amy smiled in relief. 

"Thats good" She let go of his hands. She then opened the door and looked at him. Her creepy expression coming back. "We will meet some time tomorrow. I'll text you. " She said and he nodded. She walked out and Tails just looked at his hands. He will never let go of this guilt and he knows. He then returned to his dorm seeing Sonic asleep on the top bed on their bunk bed. Tails went and layed down. 

He never slept that night.


End file.
